<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience by textbookchoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115944">Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices'>textbookchoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kink Exploration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be patient, or I won’t show you,” she says, and M’Baku nearly scoffs – her enjoyment in her accomplishments is far too strong. She would squirm and show him her new invention after a day at most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M'Baku/Shuri (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M’Baku watches the princess walk toward him. She’s rubbing a kimoyo bead between her fingers, excitement in her eyes and smile.</p><p>She climbs onto his lap without any sort of production, her body soft and smaller than his, fitting easily atop his thick thighs. She slides a hand into his hair and he hums, unable to help the grin that breaks out across his face.</p><p>“I know this look,” he tells her, and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“What have you come up with this time?” he prompts, running his hands up her thighs to settle around her waist.</p><p>Ever since their engagement, Shuri has amazed him with her intellect, her creativity, her brilliant mind and the sheer <em>joy</em> she has in bringing her ideas to life. The courage and excitement that she shows in her work is intoxicating. It is a trait he finds just as attractive in a wife as it can be in a Queen.</p><p>“Be patient, or I won’t show you,” she says, and M’Baku nearly scoffs – her enjoyment in her accomplishments is far too strong. She would squirm and show him her new invention after a day at most.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> patient,” he tells her, though in truth he does not feel patient in this moment, with his intended so close, her warmth sinking into his own, her silly American t-shirt short enough that he’s already imagining taking it off her.</p><p>She gently touches the kimoyo bead to his bare chest. A sudden shock runs through his body, making his muscles tense and his cock harden and jump beneath his furs. He groans, leaning his head forward to press against her chest.</p><p>To think that he once doubted Shuri’s ability to lead Wakanda’s technological advancements.</p><p>He can hear her smile when she tells him to breathe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>